Shell Shock
by bribri16
Summary: Based off a headcanon, USUK brotherly moment. England stops by America's house to find him hiding and crying, what's happened? No pairings but a hint of Fruk if you look.Just family moment and fluff


**Hey fellow writers and readers. Just a cute little one-shot I though of earlier today. **

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing belongs to me**

England rang the doorbell for the _third_ time, waiting for the young nation to eventually open up.

"Where is that insufferable git?" England muttered irritated. His boss had told him to be polite and thank America for helping out in the war, and to spend more time being more friendly with him in hopes of becoming great allies in the near future. England leaned his head back to look in America's garage, his car was right there. _Did that idiot go for a walk or something...? _The Englishman thought to himself. He laid his hand on the doorknob and turned it, it opened slowly.

"Well...know I know for sure that he's home, he always locks his doors when he leaves, that paranoid fool." England said letting a small smile grace his features. He walked into the front door that lead through a hallway filled with pictures, England took time to admire the photos. Most of them were of America and Canada. England was surprised to see some really old photos that were from when America and Canada as colonies when they lived with England and France. He even saw a few photos here and there of the G8. The hallway lead into his living room that had a wrap-around couch on the wall facing about an 80-inch TV implanted in the wall, game consoles spread out underneath it. In the wall on the left of the TV was a fish tank with various types of exotic fish from all over the world. There was an opening next to the fish tank wall that lead into a very open kitchen. As England was admiring the beautiful english-style kitchen when he heard a loud sob. He followed the sobs until he came to a stairway leading upstairs.

He gingerly called out, "America?" As he walked up the steps, occasionally glancing at more photos on the wall, He reached to the top of a landing that overlooked the living room, he quietly tried to listen for more sounds that could lead him to whoever,hopefully America, was making these sounds. He heard a door shut and rustling. England soon opened a door down the long hallway into what he assumed was a master bedroom. In the master bedroom there was a king sized bed with blue sheets and covers, with the windows on both sides and across from the bed was a TV with mostly horror movies lined up under it. On both sides of the TV were two closet doors. He knew America had to be close by because the TV was on England saw he had some kind of war movie on, soon he heard an explosion from the TV. And immediately after a strangled cry came from one of the closets. He slowly stepped forward and opened it. Sitting there curled up in fetal position was America, he had his hands covering his ears. England noticed that every time an explosion was heard on the TV America flinched and seem to clench up even more. He eventually shut the TV down and turned back to the shaking American.

England bent down, "America." he said trying to pull him from his trance-like state. He soon found himself shaking America. America finally looked up at England, face being tear stained, he looked up in fear and his breath hitched.

"E-En-England...?" America slowly brought himself back to reality, and jumped at his former caretaker, hugging his mid-waist and broke down in tears. England held onto him and starting rubbing his back.

"Shh...poppet it's okay. You're okay...shh...what's wrong?" England asked in a calming voice.

Reluctantly America sat up on his knees and wiped more tears he blushed as he explained, "I-It's a th-thing called s-shell shock..." England's eyes widened and he nodded in an understanding way.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" England asked.

"Well...I-I thought I could deal with it-!" America started but was soon cut off as England hugged him.

"You don't have to deal with it alone, you will always have people that will stand by you and support you. You can call me or your brother anytime...hell even the bloody frog is better than dealing with it alone. Even _you _need a hero every now and then." England semi-lectured him with a small chuckle.

America smiled a bit as his breaths evened out as he slowly fell asleep but before he lost consciousness he told England, "_You've always been my hero_..." Then he shut his eyes as England held a true smile no one's ever seen on his face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if it was kinda short and rushed, but I'm happy with it. Tell me what ****_you_**** thought.**


End file.
